


All Trussed Up and Nowhere to Go

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, Collars, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2886851">If Found, Please Return to Billy Boyd</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Trussed Up and Nowhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Found, Please Return to Billy Boyd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886851) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit). 



Dom had been cuffed to the ring in the ceiling for nearly an hour, although it felt much longer. The leather cuffs around his wrists were tight enough to keep him in place, but loose enough so that he didn't lose circulation in his hands too quickly. With his hands numb, his attention narrowed to the burning pain in his calves from having been on his toes for so long. He could lower his heels periodically, but in turn, that would put more pressure on his wrists, pulling his arms farther from his body. The only solution was to hover somewhat with his heels off the ground to keep the pressure off his arms, but far enough down to keep the pressure off the balls of his feet.

His breathing was ragged around the ball gag in his mouth, which kept him from screaming his pain, or begging to be released. His cock echoed the desire for its own release where it throbbed behind the leather ring keeping it erect. A milky drop appeared at the tip, shuddered a moment, then slid down the stiff length, adding itself to the other drops already collected in Dom's neatly-trimmed pubic hair.

The scent of sex was still heavy in the air from the come Billy left on his face. Smelling it and being unable to do anything about his aching cock just made Dom harder.


End file.
